


【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 PART2(下）

by PLEASESMEAGAIN



Series: 【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 [3]
Category: Brave New World - Aldous Huxley
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PLEASESMEAGAIN/pseuds/PLEASESMEAGAIN
Relationships: Bernard Marx & Helmholtz Watson, Bernard Marx/Helmholtz Watson
Series: 【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821439
Kudos: 1





	【美丽新世界】【Helmholtz×Bernard】北、东北——南、西南偏南 PART2(下）

4 ---  
“为director marx，干杯！”

实验室里，100个长得一模一样的beta高举soma汽水，发出整齐划一的声音。Bernard站在台上，也高举着杯子，然后众人都一饮而尽——哦不！为什么要在soma holiday里面have soma holiday！不过，快乐当然是越多越好。阳光透过窗户照进纯白的房间里，在soma的作用下，所有人都燥热了起来。100个beta转眼都脱下了衣服，白色的实验服下仍然是白花花的肉体。他们就近取人，开始互相发泄起来。“不要忘了戴biyun带！”Bernard尖声说着，左拥右抱着两个性感的gamma双胞胎走出了实验室。“去我的办公室吧。”他低声笑着说道。

“恭喜你，Bernard Marx。”同样是白色的走廊上，他遇到了foster，他也不知道是哪个，这也不重要。

“谢谢。”Bernard俯视他说道。Bernard就像一个飘荡的气球一样。我现在轻飘飘的。他想。

“Bernard Marx！我可以去你的晚会吗？”接着他遇到了Benito Hoover。

“当然可以。”Bernard大声说道，“这有什么不行的呢！”

“您真的太慷慨了！”

快到办公室了。笔直的走廊好像有些弯曲，Bernard的视线也有些模糊，但是没有关系，Bernard接着飘着，他快抵达了，终极的快乐——

“我们能快点吗。”怀里的双胞胎其中一个放出饥渴难耐的甜美的声音。

“Bernard。”一个高大的声影挡在了他们面前，遮住了灯光。

Bernard抬头，他为什么必须得抬头？面前这个穿着黑色西装，黑色卷发，浑身漆黑的男人，不就是Helmholtz吗？

“Bernard。”Helmholtz低沉的声音似乎让四周都开始震动，“他们给你灌了很多soma，我不知道你听不听的到我。我要去福克兰岛了，这是我自己的决定。你应该已经发现了，我们的关系的动机是无意义的，所以我要一个人去重新探索我自己，希望我能找到那个答案吧，如果成功了，我一定会告诉你的，我的朋友。

虽然我们分别了，但是我的心会一直和你在一起。你不用担心，你在冰岛一定能遇见很棒的人，如果没有的话，就来找我吧。我一直都在。”

可是为什么你一直都在？为什么这个黑影就是不能散去为什么 你总要这么提醒我,我是多么悲哀的个体呢？

尽管你不快乐，但你在哪里都能活得很好，因为你是一个完整的“人”，而我不是，我不是......

5---  
黑暗淹没了Bernard，他再次睁开眼，自己又回到了寒冷刺骨的公寓。而床边，床边竟然坐着一个高大的男人。这一幕有一丝的熟悉。Bernard努力去回想，但他脑中一片空白，想不起来。

“你怎么在这里？”Bernard翻身背朝着Helmholtz。

“我是为了你才来的。”Bernard听见Helmholtz说道，“我很想你。你好像胖了一点，我觉得挺好。”

Bernard没有说话。他真想再吃一片soma。

“你没有想我吗？所以没有给我写回信？”Helmholtz接着说道。

“其中这里的电话线路两个月前修好了。”Bernard说。

沉默。过了一会，他听见Helmholtz说道：“你不想我。不仅如此你不想见我......那我只好先走了。”

对，这才是那个good old Helmholtz，不需要他的时候，他也会毫无怨言地走开，但当自己又需要他的时候，他又会回来。其实Helmholtz从来没有真正地在意过自己，他只是一直在贯彻他自己的性格罢了。Bernard绝望地想道。

“但是这个我得拿走。”Helmholtz绕到Bernard头前，拿走了床头柜上装soma的小瓶子。

“什么？”Bernard惊讶地坐了起来。

“等你清醒一些了我们好好谈谈吧。我有很重要的话要和你说。”Helmholtz说着走出了房间，在关门前他回头盯着Bernard的脸看了一会。果然这个男人还是会让自己内心澎湃。他关上了门。

“别——”Bernard冲上去打开门，他追了上去，一把拉住Helmholtz的手腕。

“把soma还给我。”Bernard有些生气地去抢。

“不可以。”Helmholtz把小瓶子举高到Bernard够不到的地方。

“你不要多管闲事可以吗？”Bernard知道自己够不到而更加生气了，Helmholtz在羞辱自己。“这和你无关，你没有资格剥夺我快乐的权利。”

“这份快乐是虚假的。这样的话还不如经受折磨。”Helmholtz说。

“对啊，因为你到哪里都会快乐——和我正好相反。”Bernard闷闷地说，他的脸因为生气而越来越红了，“虚假又怎么样，我喜欢，而且我没有选择。”

从前Bernard脸红总是为了女人，但是这一次他脸红却是为了Helmholtz自己。尽管原因不同，但是Helmholtz喜欢Bernard脸红的样子，像一个红苹果，诱人而又可爱。

“你当然有选择。”Helmholtz放下小瓶子，他情不自禁地捧起Bernard的小脸，“你当然有选择，你可以选择——喜欢我。”

“你说什么？”Bernard的眼睛睁大了。他的眼睛，纯净，美丽，就像梦里一样。。。Helmholtz看入迷了。

“我爱你，Bernard。所以你可以选择我，而不是选择快乐或是痛苦，你可以选择爱我。”Helmholtz不禁将自己的所有想法说了出来，Bernard脸上的表情越来越惊讶，最后直接愣住了。

“你是男的，我也是男的。你疯了吗。”Bernard感觉到反胃，他脑中完全乱了套，Helmholtz怎么会对自己抱有那种陌生的情感呢？就在一年不到之前，他还将爱情视为一个笑话，福克兰岛上到底发生了什么？而自己——爱真的是和soma同等存在的事物吗？在Bernard一片混乱的大脑中，其中有一条意识，在Bernard又和Helmholtz那双坚定的双眸对视后告诉自己：、爱是一种情感，不需要逻辑因果，未尝不可呢？

可是自己是不会爱的。自己怎么会爱呢，conditioning告诉每一个人，爱和浪漫是肮脏的旧事物，但是还是会有人义无反顾去选择爱别人。Bernard不是那样勇敢的人，就像他缺失了该有的身高，该有的肌肉一样，他也缺少了爱别人的资格，因为他才是那个从头到尾都是瑕疵的不完整的人。

“我很丑陋，我也很自私。”Bernard深吸一口气，开始作最后的自白：“我甚至会因为你的完整而去嫉妒你。就算这样你也爱我吗？”

“我爱你，而且我不这么觉得。“Helmholtz紧紧抱住了Bernard，“对我来说，你是一个奇迹，世界上成千上亿试管中唯一的你。有了这样的你，我才是你觉得的那样完整。”

Helmholtz重新凑近Bernard的脸庞，他低声说：“所以爱我吧。我希望你爱我，就像我爱你那样。”

Bernard这才意识到他有多么想念Helmholtz。Alpha plus精致的脸千篇一律，可是Bernard从以前开始就觉得Helmholtz格外好看。高挺的鼻梁，深邃的眼窝，方正而干净的下巴——几乎每个alpha plus都是这样的长相，可是在Bernard眼中Helmholtz就是比其他人俊朗。说不定自己早就爱上Helmholtz了。从开始邪恶地嫉妒Helmholtz那刻开始，Helmholtz就不再是Bernard的知己，而是他仰望而热爱的存在。

Bernard鼓起勇气，踮起脚用一个吻作为回答。在一阵激烈的热吻后，他们又推推拉拉地回到了卧室。


End file.
